Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electrophotographic image forming device including an image forming unit that forms a toner image on an image carrying body, and a transfer unit that primarily transfers the toner image on the image carrying body onto an intermediate transfer belt and secondarily transfers the intermediate toner image on the intermediate transfer belt onto a recording medium is known.
In the image forming device, a poor image or an internal device failure may occur due to an adhesive adhering to each member (such as a transport roller and a secondary transfer roller) when a recording medium such as a label sheet, in which sheets are laminated via an adhesive layer, is used.
Accordingly, a configuration including a removing member that detects adhesion of an adhesive and removes the same, is proposed (for example, refer to JP 2008-266012 A).
In addition, an image forming device generally includes various detection sensors that each detect image density or the position of a recording medium (for example, refer to JP 2015-135399 A and JP 2015-158577 A). Therefore, corrections are made using the detection results of these sensors when, for example, a gradient in the image density, positional displacement of an image, a meandering and an inclination of a recording medium occur because of the adhesion of the adhesive.
However, a removing member for removing an adhesive and various detection sensors for detecting image density or a position of a recording medium are needed in such an image forming device. As a result, there are a large number of components in such an image forming device.